Oculo Fortuna
Introduction Oculo is very lucky. Everything that happens, or doesn't happen to him for that matter, usually plays in his favour, one way or another. Appearance Oculo appears rather bizarrely to anyone not used to the bizarre. Whilst he credits this to being intentionally unpredictable, this is questionable. Oculo has fair skin, a toned body and defined features, which sharply contrasts with his backwards flowing red-purple hair with a streak of violet, not to mention his most defining quality. His third eye. Whilst Oculo's natural eye colour is yellow, which is bizarre in it's own right, his third eye located centrally in his forehead is blue. Onlookers could swear that the eye looks wherever it pleases and acts autonomously, but this is unconfirmed. Oculo generally wears a black, hooded bodysuit that clings quite tightly on his body with small blue highlights. He occasionally wears other things over it, but it is unlikely to find him without the suit on to some degree. His uniform is worn loosely, as though he'd thrown it on and ran to school, which is always the case. Personality Oculo is rather jovial, always having a bright and chipper expression on his face as he goes about whatever it is that he happens to be occupied with. He's relatively oblivious to almost everything, including harm to himself, current events and any other happenings that would require his thought. He simply believes that they cannot effect him, and in some ways he's right. Due to his belief that nothing can take him down, thus not worrying about anything, he has become excessively arrogant, occasionally leaping into near death situations intentionally and coming out with minimal damage, only to increase his immense arrogance further. His naiveté that constantly reassures him that nothing can hinder him is ridiculously large, and to make it worse, he can be flashy when pulling something off that has been claimed to be "impossible". He gives off the illusion of being charming and comfortable with everything, but he really just views himself as a being beyond worry. His arrogance leads him to take bait through the form of challenges and dares, as he is sure that if nobody else can do it, he can. As a result of his focus on extravagant tasks, he has managed to lack any kind of focus for his basic well being, and finds it hard to take care of himself and accomplish some things that average people can, mostly intellectually. He is moderately clumsy, generally unintentionally doing everything that ends well for him, but he is ditsy and finds his thoughts hard to coordinate as well, making him quite the scatterbrain. Relationships TBD Powers and Abilities Oculo has luck. The circumstances of his luck are difficult to explain, but part of it comes from himself, whilst another from something else entirely. Oculo inherently has magic he uses passively and subconsciously that can affect probability. Improbable events can occur more frequently around him, and the impossible becomes unlikely, and eventually just possible. When in combat with someone, he drains the luck from those around him, causing misfortune in his wake as he himself grows far more lucky. This doesn't occur unless something presents an immediate threat to Oculo, and happens as soon as that danger is introduced, whether Oculo is aware or not. The fortune draining lasts for 5 minutes maximum on his target, and resets with every new threat. This makes him incredibly difficult to fight one on one, as circumstances will favour Oculo, coincidences and the surrounding area playing into his favour immensely. At his most effective, large chain reactions will occur and hinder his opponent. There is more to his luck than one would believe, even beyond Oculo's knowledge. His third eye has seemed like a random defect to onlookers, and to Oculo, it's just always been there and serves no purpose. Oculo is incorrect however, as a symbiotic entity resides within his third eye. This being watches out for Oculo constantly, sending him thoughts and controlling his body minorly, so Oculo will not notice any particular autonomy and be suspicious. Ever so occasionally, Oculo's eye will essentially knock Oculo out to fully take over his body and preserve it's existence, pushing his body far beyond it's limits to move in ways that seem unimaginable for Oculo's body. Oculo's eye, formerly having been a demon before a failed possession occurred has quite strong manipulative abilities and significant experience in combat. Oculo's eye holds incredible skill with a good range of weaponry and has superb reflexes. Skills Oculo himself has little skill, and is generally rather sloppy and tactless. His immense luck substitutes for skill however, making those things obsolete. He does have 20/20 vision however, and can rely on it to spot things quickly and effectively. Oculo's body is generally athletic as he regularly exercises, but otherwise lacks any notable power. Equipment Oculo wears his signature bodysuit constantly. It has the notable quality of stretching to his movements and notable durability. It's difficult to tear or stain. Backstory Oculo was born a seemingly average boy to a wealthy family. With no particular defects and no history of magic in his family, he stood out no more than any average citizen of his hometown would, until a certain incident happened. A demon who was summoned by someone nearby had gone rogue and escaped, desperately seeking a host before it would be dragged back to hell. It found that a young boy, quite susceptible to the demon's aptitude for possession would make the ideal host. Entering the child's mind, he began to attempt to take over, but was prevented by Oculo hitting his head on his bedframe on accident, sending the boy's mind into disarray, thus interfering with the possession and displacing the demon's targeted location. When the demon opened his eye, he found that he had one singular eye, something he couldn't recall the boy having, until he realised he wasn't in control, not totally anyway. He could make mild movements, and was capable of suggesting things to the boy, but this was most unsatisfactory. He tried to escape, but failed, being bound to the boy without any chance at escape. In rage, he realised that this would be a permanent solution, and his death would mean the end. So began a very bizarre partnership. His presence inside the boy's mind sprouted a visible eye on Oculo's forehead, coloured blue. As well as this, he awakened the boy's inner magic by accident, giving him subconscious probability alteration magic without ever realising it. This lead to Oculo being incredibly fortunate beyond anyone's expectations. Without ever really needing to try, he'd graduated from every school he attended with pristine grades, but it didn't make him happy. The normal schools he attended bored him, as he already gave them a year, and his part time job he had taken up for amusement as a delivery boy brought him somewhere that would change his life. Osaka Gakuin. Upon seeing this school, he knew he'd never run out of fun there, and instantly dropped out of his much more advanced school in favour of attending Osaka Gakuin on a scholarship. He made it in due to his impressive grades, and braced himself for fun and adventure. Gallery Oculus.png|Oculo's Design OculoSC.png|Oculo Semi-Chibi OculoBust.png|Bust of Oculo OculoCheeb.png|A cheeb of Oculo OculoChibi.png|A chibi of Oculo Cheebz.png|A chibi of Oculo with Katrina Mao Trivia Oculo = eyes, fortuna = fortune Oculo's bust art is by Tksnim on Deviantart Oculo's chibi is by Mint-053 on Deviantart Oculo's design, fullbody, cheeb and semi-chibi were done by mint-cry on Deviantart Oculo's chibi and the art of Katrina Mao in the same shot are by Umbraowl on Deviantart Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Arcane Category:Student Category:Accepted Character